


Parentage

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Sophie [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi are required to be brave for what may happen to their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parentage

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 11/2015
> 
> I DON'T OWN THE TNG CHARACTERS! (JUST SOPHIE!)

“I do not understand,” Data said, shaking his head. “Do you know of any reason Sophie acted in the way that she did?”

Ms. Gladstone shook her head, too. “I couldn’t say, Commander,” she replied. “One moment, she was painting her picture and then I turn around again and she had slapped Melanie and pushed her to the ground. I had to pull them apart; they were really going at each other. I was speaking to Counselor Troi about our next class outing when it happened.” 

She motioned to the back of the room where Sophie was sitting in a small chair facing the wall, Troi kneeling next to her. The counselor was speaking quietly to her and using a moist cloth to wipe off a bit of paint that had smudged on Sophie’s cheek, which was also tear-stained. 

“I apologize, Commander,” Ms. Gladstone said to Data. “I should have watched her more closely.”

Data looked at her, saying, “It is not your fault, Ms. Gladstone. You are wonderful instructor, and I am sorry that Sophie behaved in this way.” He paused and looked back over where Sophie sat and he caught Counselor Troi’s eye. He smirked and turned his attention back to Sophie’s teacher. “Commander La Forge and I will reprimand her tonight about her conduct.”

Ms. Gladstone nodded and walked away to speak to Melanie’s parents, both of whom were giving a cold stare toward Sophie’s father. Data had noticed this, but chose to ignore it as he stepped toward Counselor Troi. 

She had moved away from Sophie as she told him, “Data, she’s very upset.”

“As she should be,” he replied, firmly. “Sophie knows that Geordi and I do not tolerate disrespect of any kind, and I am quite surprised that she—“

“Data,” Troi gently put a hand on his arm. “She told me what transpired and knows what she did was wrong. Melanie made her very angry, and Sophie reacted like any child would when being teased.”

Data furrowed his brow. “Teased? Why would the other children tease her, Counselor?”

Troi bit her lip and crossed her arms. "For Sophie, it isn't exactly easy for her among the other children. She's different, Data.”

Data glanced over at Sophie, whose head was now drooping lower. “What do you mean?”

Troi sighed. “According to her, her classmates are not very understanding of her family situation. It is quite different from theirs. She is also advanced in the curriculum. Ms. Gladstone was just telling me of her arithmetic marks, for example, and-- ”

“I understand, Counselor," he interrupted her as he watched his daughter slouch deeper into her chair. "Excuse me.”

He stepped closer to the corner where she sat and, although he did understand the circumstances that influenced Sophie’s actions, he concluded that he needed to appropriate the demeanor that would convey that her actions were still intolerable.

Data slowly crossed his arms, an act he had seen Geordi perform a few times when he scolded their daughter, and looked down at her with a disapproving expression.

Sophie slowly raised her bright eyes to him and sniffed as she pouted her lip.

Data tried not to grin in a way to comfort her, and instead uncrossed his arms and beckoned her to approach him.

As Sophie walked slowly over to him, her hands behind her back and her gaze downward, Data knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. Her big brown eyes threatened to release more tears as they looked at each other, and Data couldn’t help but to let the slight grin appear on his face. 

“You do know that your behavior today was unacceptable, correct?” he asked her in a soft voice.

Sophie nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“You will apologize to your teacher. Afterwards, we will adjourn to our quarters where we will wait until your father finishes his duties in Engineering.”

Sophie’s head drooped and a tear ran down her cheek. “But, Daddy…” she whimpered. “I—“

“We will discuss this later,” Data told her, standing to his full height and offering his hand. He noticed more tears slipping down her cheeks and he comforted her, “I am sorry, but you must understand why what you did will not be tolerated.”

An hour and a half later, Geordi strode off the turbo lift onto Deck 2 and slowly sauntered to his quarters. Ensign Watts was trotting alongside him, pointing out on a PADD a broken router that was missed during a routine maintenance in one of the Jeffries Tubes. “As you can see, Commander, Ensign Berkley and I would have to go into one of the junction service rooms, at intersect 25.”

“We’ll have to establish a new route from there,” Geordi said through a yawn. “First thing in the morning, though. I don’t see any big issue with it right now, unless the Captain’s replicator starts spewing out Klingon gagh again; that was a hell of a mess.”

“If you’d like, sir,” Ensign Watts interjected. “Berkley and I can try to have it done by tonight.”

Geordi chuckled. “Your shift is over in ten minutes. Like I said, first thing in the morning. Good night, Mr. Watts.”

The ensign nodded. “Good night, sir.” 

Geordi rubbed the back of his neck as he approached his quarters, and when the doors swooshed open, he found his daughter sitting on the sofa in the den with her stuffed cat, Pickles, hugged tightly to her chest. 

“Hey, sweetie,” he smiled as he approached her. He kissed her cheek. “What are you doing still in your school clothes?”

“We were waiting for you, Geordi,” he heard Data’s voice. He turned to see his husband getting up from his place at his workstation and to sit next to Sophie. “There needs to be a discussion.”

Geordi’s heart pounded in his chest as he took a deep breath and sat on the other side of her. “Data…” he whispered. “Should we really talk about this in front of her?”

Data shook his head. “It is not about Starfleet, Geordi. Nor is it about…” He looked down at Sophie, who had her face in Pickles’s neck. He rubbed her back gently. “Sophie is fine.”

Geordi sighed with relief as he heard Data say, “Sophie. Inform your father about what happened at school.”

Sophie murmured against her cat’s fur.

“Young lady,” Data demanded, sternly. “Tell him this instant.”

Sophie sniffed and looked up at Geordi, whose face now held a concerned look. “I had a fight…” she admitted, in a meek voice.

“Excuse me?” Geordi asked. “With whom?”

Sophie looked at Data, who motioned for her to continue. She looked at Geordi again. “With Melanie.”

“Hold on, now,” Geordi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I thought Melanie was your friend.”

Sophie shook her head hard. “Not anymore!” she whined. “She is mean to me, and she told me I had only one daddy.” Her head drooped and Spot sprang out from under the sofa and mewed as she climbed on top of a cushion and sat behind Data’s shoulders, watching.

“Why would you fight her for saying that?” Geordi asked. 

“I don’t want to say!” she bawled. “I pushed her and hit her! She deserved it!”

“Sophie, honey,” Geordi spoke, “no one ever deserves violence toward them. It doesn’t solve anything, no matter how mean they’re being to you.”

She let Pickles fall off her lap and onto the floor as she cried, “She does deserve it! She said stupid robots can’t be daddies!” 

Data and Geordi exchanged a solemn look as Sophie climbed in Data’s lap and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. “You’re a good daddy! And you’re not stupid! You’re the smartest ever!” she wailed against his artificial skin.

He rubbed her back as he tried to calm her. “Shh, my darling,” Data whispered. “I am happy to know that I am a sufficient father in your eyes. However, your father is correct. Violence only leads to more violence and to anger.”

“You can’t let the things other people say upset you,” Geordi added. “You happen to come from a different family than your classmates, and some of them may not understand. Hell, I know some grown-ups that aren’t as accepting as others.”

Sophie turned and plopped onto Data’s lap as Spot curled up in front of her feet so her little, dainty toes could scratch her back. “Like who, Daddy?”

Geordi bit his lip and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m not going to name them. Let’s just say that…uh…some grown-ups don’t accept what we have as a family. For many centuries, the idea of a family consisted of a mommy and a daddy.”

“But I have two daddies,” Sophie said, the natural lilt in her voice returning.

“Right,” Geordi smiled. “But even today, some people don’t agree with a child having two daddies or two mommies, even.”

“Why?”

Geordi raised his eyebrows and looked at Data, who added, “It is unknown. Perhaps it is from many centuries of social stigma, and while this has changed the opinions of most throughout the years, there are still individuals with the same orthodox beliefs.”

“That sounds silly,” Sophie replied, reaching out to pat Spot’s head. “Well, if having two daddies doesn’t matter, then…why does having a robot daddy matter?”

Geordi scooter closer to them and Spot mewed loudly again as she abruptly sprinted away and into Sophie’s bedroom. “First of all, your daddy is not just a robot. He’s an android. Do you know the difference?”

Sophie shook her head, and Geordi resumed, “A robot is more of a rudimentary mechanical being. You know what 'rudimentary' means?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes. It means basic, simple, not fully developed."

"Very good, honey," Geordi praised her as Sophie smiled with pride. "A rudimentary robot has little to no sentience or awareness and is usually controlled by humans," he continued. "However, an android looks and responds just like a human being, but it is able to make its own decisions, take care of itself, and be able to perfectly communicate with those around him. Do you understand?”

“So, Daddy is sen-shee-ent? That means he's...fully aware and responsive.” Sophie stated.

Data grinned as Geordi laughed. “Yes, that’s right! And because he is sentient in this way…”

“He can be a daddy!” she declared.

“Correct!” Geordi told her, kissing her cheek, but soon straightened up and pointed his finger at her. “Now, then, little lady. You can’t be getting into fights again. Not over this or anything else from now on. Is that clear?”

Sophie nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Now…I think it’s someone’s bath time.”

Their daughter quickly squirmed out of Data’s lap and made a break for it to the front double doors while Spot scurried away back under the sofa after being rudely awakened by the excitable girl. Geordi only had to take two giant steps toward Sophie before snatching her up, her legs kicking wildly as she loudly giggled. “You still have paint on your face, silly girl,” Geordi teased her, tickling her side as he carried her into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, after Geordi had soaped her up and washed her hair, he let her play in the pink and blue bubbles as he sat on the floor next to the tub. “Five minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, scooping up the bubbles and blowing them out of her hands. “Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Are we going to have my party with Guinan?”

Geordi looked at her and grinned slyly. “What party?”

“My birthday party!” she shrieked. “You said in Ten Forward…we’ll have a party.” She was now making herself spin on her bottom, the water churning around her.

“Oh! Right! That isn’t until next week, though, baby.” He had asked Guinan to reserve a few hours so they could throw a celebration for her fourth birthday. Guinan agreed, and volunteered to supply the necessary refreshments, of course, and would make the cake herself.

“Guinan is making me a purple cake,” Sophie proclaimed.

“Yes, she is.”

“And I’ll have ice cream, too. Chocolate! So, Aunt Deanna can eat some.”

Geordi laughed. “Will there be presents?”

“Well, yeah! Silly Daddy!” 

Data was sitting at his workstation and grinning as he listened to their banter. He was also quite excited for Sophie’s birthday party and had already picked out her present. It was now sitting in a medium-sized square box, prettily wrapped in pastel purple paper with a big white bow and sitting in Geordi’s closet.

There was a chime at their doors and Data said, “Enter.”

Captain Picard, accompanied by Counselor Troi, stepped inside as the doors shut behind them. Data promptly stood up and stepped around to meet them. “Good evening, Mr. Data,” the captain greeted.

“Good evening, sir. Counselor,” he replied.

“Where is Commander La Forge?”

“He is giving Sophie a bath. Shall I retrieve him, sir?”

“No, it’s all right.” The captain took a deep breath and said, “Data…I have heard from Starfleet.” 

He watched Data tilt his head in attention and could have sworn that he saw a vexed twitch in his golden eyes. He continued, nonetheless, “An issue has arisen within the Terran Child Welfare Council that Starfleet cannot postpone this any longer. I’m afraid that there will be a deposition.”

“Over what, sir?” Data asked.

“Data, we all know what it is for, but to be more precise…” Captain Picard paused and licked his lips. “There is someone that the Terran Council has acquired in their case that is claiming paternity of Sophie.”

"Paternity?" came a child's tired voice.

They looked toward the bedroom to find Geordi leaning against the frame with Sophie wrapped in a towel and her arms around his neck.

“What?” Geordi asked the captain.

“We are not given names just yet," Picard replied.

“When will the deposition take place?” Data asked.

The captain habitually tugged at his uniform tunic. “Precisely three weeks. We’ve set a course for the Terran system now.”

“Wait a minute, sir” Geordi said, stepping closer to them, Sophie’s head now resting on his shoulder. “I thought they were coming here on the ship.”

“It must take place at the Terran Council Hall just outside of San Francisco near Starfleet Headquarters,” the captain told them. “Seeing as how it involves Terran issues, it is required to be processed on Earth.”

They were all quiet and looked at each other with disbelief, as if they wanted to deny that what they had anticipated had finally come to fruition.

“I did not mean to put a damper on the evening, gentlemen,” Captain Picard said, tenderly. “You all have our full support and the counselor and I will accompany you…and I would like to represent you.”

Data nodded. “We would be honored, sir.”

“Good night, then.” The captain turned his attention to Sophie and gave her a slight bow. “Good night, Miss La Forge.”

Sophie yawned. “Good night, Captain…”

The captain gave them an encouraging grin and walked out of their quarters, with Troi behind him saying, “You can come see me if you need any assistance in talking to Sophie.”

Data only nodded as Geordi looked out into the space in front of him, holding Sophie tightly. As soon as the doors closed, however, he looked at his husband. “Data…” his voice cracked. “Will you…take her, please?”

“Geordi?” Data whispered.

“Please, Data…” He placed their daughter in the android’s arms and walked to their bedroom where the doors shut behind him.

“What’s wrong with Daddy?” Sophie whispered.

Data looked down at her and kissed her damp forehead. “He will be fine, sweetheart. Let us prepare you for bedtime.”

After Data had dressed her, given her a glass of milk, and read a chapter from her book, he tucked her in comfortably and lightly kissed her cheek. “Sweet dreams, little one.” He placed Pickles in her arms as Spot jumped on the end of the bed. Data patted her head. “Watch over her.” Spot delicately purred at him as she curled up next to Sophie’s legs.

He dimmed the lights in the living area and made his way through the doors of their bedroom to find Geordi sitting on the edge of the bed. He had taken off his uniform tunic and had put on his blue satin pajama bottoms, and he felt Data sit next to him and put his arm around him.

“We all knew this day would come, Geordi,” he told him. His husband could only nod in response, but Data resumed, saying, “We must talk to Sophie. It is required that she knows what may or may not happen.”

“She’ll be scared, Data,” Geordi’s voice trembled. “They’ll put her in front of all these strangers…and ask her questions about us.”

“And she will tell the truth.”

Geordi scoffed, “This is all pointless! Paternity? The guy who knocked up my baby sister and left her as soon as he was done with her now wants to be a father? Why does he care about Sophie now? Why should he care about something he didn’t give a damn about in the first place? Ariana was only four weeks pregnant when he—“

“Geordi,” Data interrupted. “They may question us, as well. You must not let your anger hinder Sophie’s fate.”

“God dammit, Data!” Geordi yelled, as he stood up from the bed. “I know that! But…I wish you could understand. This…this scumbag just left her high and dry, and with a baby! Now, he wants her in his life, and for what? He can’t give her what we’ve already given her, Data. They all want to take it away! Oh, we can allow for interspecies marriage, but heaven forbid they fucking raise a child!” 

Data watched as Geordi looked down at his feet as he tried to catch his breath. “Darling,” came the android’s gentle voice. 

Geordi looked up at him to see that he still sat on the edge of the bed with a look that seemed like that of concern. His amber eyes could not fully express what his programming told him was appropriate in this type of situation, and in realizing that Data could not release his fears and frustrations normally, and imagining the torment he must go through in this aspect, Geordi finally choked out a sob as he threw his arms around his husband’s neck.

“I'm sorry, Data," Geordi moaned as the android's slender arms tightly embraced him as he took off his VISOR .

“We must be brave,” he told him. “For her sake...”

“I’m scared…” Geordi whispered against his shoulder.

Data lightly kissed his husband’s cheek. “If only I could take away your tears, my love. I would give anything to feel your sadness for you.”


End file.
